


How much sugar do you want?

by hazelnuthanna



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coffe shop AU, F/F, F/M, annabeth is a student, for shutuppercy, here you go, indigoniteO, katy - Freeform, percy is the barista, piper is too cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelnuthanna/pseuds/hazelnuthanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Indigonite0s picture of Coffe shop! Percabeth for Katy aka shut.up.percy on IG</p>
            </blockquote>





	How much sugar do you want?

**Percy POV**

The coffe is burning hot and my skin hurts when it touches the liquid. I mean, I´m not clumsy one working here, this credit is fully for my Co-Worker Frank. Don´t get me wrong, Frank Zhang is like the loveliest person you can ever meet, he is like a sqishy asian-canadian teddy bear, but he also is very, very clumsy.   
" Uh, oh." He says, and I shoot him a glance, like,  _uh, oh very much, Frank_. He apologizes a few times, until I tell him it´s okay. He´s very polite, and he is a great friend if he just wasn´t so clumsy.   
The girls behind the counter, a native Girl with messy brown hair and a friend of hers, I guess, they´re talking, but I can´t see her face... where was I?  
Oh, right, the girls huff and I sigh, start making a new Cappuccino for the Native Girl, while Frank starts cleaning the floor. Do you have any idea of how often we need to clean the floor? I tell you: Often.  
I´m so happy when I finally have the coffee done and can call out the names. " Uh... Piper and Anna.... Annabeth?" I call, and the brownhaired gril and her friend come to the counter. I hand 'Piper' her Cappuccion, and then I hold out the black Mocca for 'Annabeth'. I have never heared that name before.  
And then she takes the Cup out of my hand and her fingers brush mine.

Her hair is blond, and she has amazing grey eyes that look smart and stern at me. I think I saw her before, but that could have been a dream, really, because she looks like a freaking princess with her curly hair and that strand of hair that hangs into her eyes. I have to fight the sudden urge to brush it away with my fingers, but I resist. Wouldn´t want her freaking out, would I?  
I´m.... to be honest, just by looking at her, I´m overwhelmed already.  
" Annabeth, huh?" I say and wish I could slap myself for the ugly  sound my voice just made, I can hear myself and I sound so stupid. She raises an eyebrow, looks at my namepin.  
" Percy" she says, and I nodd stupidly.  
" Ya" I say, and then she is turning around and sits down again next to her friend, facing backwards to me.

Frank catches me staring at her back for the next fifteen minutes until she is going out again. I walk over to clean her table, and there is a paper.  
" Stop staring at me back, seaweed brain" it says, then there is a phone number scribbled underneath.  
I´m smiling


End file.
